The invention relates to an internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle having an engine support structure and a fresh gas intake and exhaust gas discharge system.
DE 30 47 963 A1 discloses an engine support for an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle with front-wheel drive, in which an exhaust system forms the engine support. The exhaust system is secured on one side to the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and on the other side to a vehicle-side, elastic bearing, and absorbs forces and moments about the longitudinal axis of the engine, which is oriented in the transverse direction of the vehicle with a transversely fitted internal combustion engine.
It is an object of the invention to provide a space-saving arrangement of an engine bracket for an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle which is independent of the way in which the internal combustion engine is fitted, and includes an exhaust gas recirculation system.